wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (cycle 15)
}} The fifteenth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model will premiere in December, 2016. It is the first season of the main series since Revamped which aired February to July of 2015. The prizes this cycle are: *A cover and spread in Vogue Italia. *An international Max Factor campaign. *A 1½ year long modelling contract with NU女 Models. *A cash prize worth € 25,000. Changes and twists With the show having been on a long hiatus, many changes took place to keep the show modern. Most importantly is the absence of previous judges Tyra Banks, who hosted since cycle 1, and Laura van Fark, who judged since cycle 12. Instead, they were replaced by fashion model and SaintPita alumna Yachana Vazirani, and male model, photographer and host of Sims' Next Top Male Model Maicle Gambardella. 'Twists' *'Top Model of the Week:' Top Model of the Week (TMotW or simply TMW for short) returns from Revamped. Each week the audience votes on who they thought did the best, and the winner receives immunity. A difference from Revamped, however, is that rather than receiving immunity the week of the photo shoot, the winning model will be announced the following week to give immunity greater meaning. Another twist this adds is that if a model places in the top half of the poll but is eliminated, she would be saved. *'Winner's Suite:' There is a special bedroom in the Top Model House called the Winner's Suite, in which the model who received best photo by the judges will get the stay the following week. With this comes special gifts such as clothing and beauty products. *'Wildcard:' This season featured wildcard Brenda, who joined the competition after the first elimination after applying late. Locations * New York City, Episodes 1-8 Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1' Upload date: December 24, 2016 The ten finalists all arrive at a container terminal in the New York Harbour where they meet new host Yachana Vazirani who tells them they'll be walking in a runway show that same night. The girls are sent backstage where Elke-Marije explains to Steph what a little black dress is, this somewhat disheartens Steph as she feels she has no knowledge about fashion. Clara complains about her styling and feels it is a big hindrance for her as she's mostly covered up. Lana and Hanne fear there will be an elimination right after the show. Once everyone has been styled, Yachana comes to say hi to everyone again, and says she would like to have a group photo and a few solo shots of the girls taken. Clara complains more when she does not get a solo shot. Following the show, Yachana is very impressed with the girls. Most girls receive compliments, but Jiana is called out for having performed the worst. Lana is criticised for not standing out. In the end, Veronica is deemed the challenge winner, receiving keys to the Winner's Suite in the house, along with an advantage in the next week's challenge. The next day, the girls move into their house, and the girls are in awe of it. While making sandwiches, Lana and Umwali talk about their pasts, and Umwali reveals she's not too comfortable with sharing too many details. Later, Ola and Veronica explore the Winner's Suite together and Veronica is happy to see a Céline bag on her bed. Later, they discuss the competition, and Veronica says she wishes Jiana would have been eliminated for doing the worst, since it is a competition and only one girl can win. The next day, Clara, Elke-Marije and Hanne are all out on town together. When Elke-Marije suggests they go to a café, Clara makes a comment about Hanne's body, aggravating her, and causing her to make a comment about her nose. Clara has an outburst as it is something she is insecure about, and finally storms off on her own. Meanwhile, Chelsea, Lana, Steph and Umwali are on a picnic and talk about Steph having been a semi-finalist in cycle 5, but not making the cut. Steph concludes that she is not much different from how she was then, aside from that she's older and more mature. Later that night, the girls receive a mail concerning the upcoming elimination, and are confused as they have not have a photo shoot. Chelsea speculates that the elimination will be based on the challenge, which makes Jiana worried. Jiana packs her bags, and Chelsea tries to comfort her, saying she thinks the judges have something planned. At elimination, the girls find out the judges have picked out backstage photos of the girls to critique. Overall, the judges are impressed with the girls for their natural abilities. While asking the girls about their week, a few girls bring up Clara. Specifically, Hanne and Lana. Yachana asks Hanne and Clara to resolve their conflict before it becomes too big of a deal. Lana is again told she does not stand out. While critiquing Umwali, Yachana reveales she had received the most votes in a public poll, and is crowned Top Model of the Week, meaning she is immune. In the end, Hanne receives the best photo, while Clara and Lana land in the bottom two. Lana is saved for having a better attitude. When Lana rejoins the other eight girls backstage, Yachana returns to say there is another surprise. After this, wildcard Brenda joins the competition. *''Top Model of the Week'': Umwali Sehene *'First call-out:' Hanne Ruben *'Bottom two:' Clara Walsh & Lana Manitz *'Eliminated:' Clara Walsh 'Episode 2' Upload date: December 31, 2016 The episode begins with a recap of Brenda joining the competition. She expresses how nervous she was, joining late, while some girls stated they weren't surprised. Back at the house, Brenda and Umwali bond over both being from Rwanda, and discuss their pasts as well as the situation of the country. Lana tries to become more memorable by changing up her style, but Chelsea and Jiana both ridicule her. Lana says she feels comfortable with her new style and hopes the judges will notice her more. Steph welcomes Ola and Veronica into her bedroom after having to leave the keys of the Winner's Suite to Hanne. The three then talk about their regular lives, and Steph expresses her disappointment at American inequality and the discrimination she and her family as Muslims face. Elke-Marije joins them and talks about Hanne. The girls are bothered by how Hanne was excited about Clara leaving, and conclude that she is immature. Later, the girls meet with previous contestant Callie Banks who is there to administer their challenge in which they are interviewed by her. Callie asks the girls several questions regarding things such as their modelling career, their past, and their political views, as well as anything in between. Brenda impresses Callie for calmly criticising how people of colour are treated and for saying she wants to be a role model for people of African descent like herself. Elke-Marije fails to answer a single question with a complete answer. Veronica, who got to read through an example question sheet beforehand as part of her challenge prize from the previous week, is critiqued for over-preparing and sounding unnatural and rehearsed. Before revealing the winner, Callie announces the girls will be flying to Amman, Jordan, the previous day. Brenda wins, and is awarded with a first class ticket and the ability to take one girl with her in first class. She chooses Umwali. Back at the house, Hanne is concerned about going to the Middle East, saying she believes it might be dangerous there, which Steph finds insensitive. Early the next morning, the girls leave for Jordan, and when they arrive they meet with Yachana. She talks about how important style is for models, and in a mini-challenge, she judges the girls' outfits as a fashion blogger would. Again, Brenda is deemed the best. Afterwards, Yachana reminds the girls they are only in Amman for their photo shoot. She announces that there will be two photo shoots: a sexy shoot, and an edgy shoot, and the girls will get to pick which one they want to do. Brenda picks first, and get to pick who picks next, and it continues until everyone has selected a shoot. Afterwards, the edgy girls are allowed to leave and go to their hotel, while the sexy girls must go get ready for their shoot right away. The girls arrive at a bare storage building with hair, makeup, and wardrobe stations set up. After dropping them off, Yachana leaves immediately. After styling begins, Steph suddenly has an anxiety attack from all the stress and runs away from the set and sobs in an alley. Before she leaves, Hanne calls her a hypocrite, as she'd accused Hanne of being a brat the previous day. Yachana comes back to talk to her and decides she is unfit to participate in the sexy photo shoot. In the evening, Elke-Marije and Jiana talk about the photo shoot, and Brenda begins speculating a double elimination might be coming up. In the morning at 4 am, Maicle comes to the hotel and wakes up the edgy girls, and reveals they'll be having their shoot. Once the shoot is done, the girls all pack up and return to New York. The girls find out there will be an elimination the same evening. At elimination, Chelsea continues to be misunderstood by the judges, and she begins feeling sad about it. Yachana promises that if she makes it past the week, a dialect coach will be hired for her. However, her photo leaves the judges unimpressed. Steph is praised for her photo, but Il-hong warns her that she needs to learn to grow tougher skin. Lana's transformation impresses the judges, but her photo does not, which divides the judges; Il-hong thinks her time should be up, while Yachana wants to give her a second chance. Yachana confronts Hanne about yelling at Steph during her anxiety attack, but Hanne agrees with Il-hong that she should grow tougher skin, and that being on a reality competition isn't appropriate for her. Finally, Jiana receives lots of compliments for her massive improvement from the previous week. Ultimately, Steph receives first call-out, while Chelsea and Hanne land in the bottom two. In the end, however, they are both saved, to some of the girls' frustration, as they are entering week three with the same amount of girls they entered week one with. *''Top Model of the Week'': Elke-Marije van Aitzema *'First call-out:' Steph Makus *'Bottom two:' Chelsea Madison & Hanne Ruben *'Eliminated:' No one *'Special guest(s):' Callie Banks Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won Sims' Next Top Model. : The contestant received the most votes and was deemed Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant won the reward challenge and received the most votes and was deemed Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In episode 1, Brenda joined the competition after the elimination took place. *Episode 2 featured a non-elimination bottom two. 'Contestant progress' 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' LBD tribute runway show backstage *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Sexy or edgy